


The Lighter

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Mad Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken finally asks what happened to his missing lighter.  Sal is more than happy to return it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a comment fic on the_pornthenon's friending meme. Also available on [Dreamwidth](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/12643.html).

Condensation on the old-fashioned glass dripped onto the coaster Sal had placed beneath it. The smell of bourbon and cherries wafted through the air.

"You know," Ken said, patting his pockets. "I haven't been able to find my lighter. You seen it anywhere?"

Sal smiled and extracted it from his inner pocket. He dangled it between his first two fingers. "I was just waiting for you to ask."

Ken laughed and grabbed the lighter. His fingers brushed the tips of Sal's, who suppressed a shiver. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and flipped the top open. "Where's Kitty?"

"Out," Sal said. Then, as if he couldn't help it, "You have the most beautiful lips."

Ken's eyes went round. "What do you mean?"

Sal leaned across the table and pulled the unlit cigarette from Ken's mouth. "This."

He brushed his lips against Ken's. He tasted the barest hint of tobacco and a strong base of liquor, all mixed with the smooth scent that was Ken. He sighed into Ken's mouth and felt a slight reverberation back.

When Ken didn't respond, Sal pulled away and loosed his tie. Ken seemed shell-shocked; his eyes were unfocused, and his lips were even redder now.

Sal slipped his hand over Ken's knee, then gradually dragged against the fabric. This time, Ken was the one to shiver.

"I've been thinking about this a long time," Sal said.

Ken moaned softly as Sal's hand touched hardness, and Sal knew, at last, that he wasn't the only one.


End file.
